


Road Closed

by Elensule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas. Walmart. A closed road. New Year's Eve. You fill in the rest. </p><p>Human/No Monsters AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lisa and a challenge for The No Name's 5th birthday. Thanks for talking me out of thinking it's crap, into finishing it, and for the banner. :)
> 
> Prompt at the end so I don't give anything away.

Dean pulled into Walmart at ten o’clock on New Year’s Eve. He cut the engine and looked up at the sky, filled with thickly falling snow. “Who the hell _forgets_ they want a seven layer Mexican dip on New Year’s Eve,” he grumbled, sliding out of the Impala. Stupid Sammy and those puppy eyes. He hurried across the parking lot, the list crinkling in his pocket. Get in, get the stuff, get back to the warm party.

The heavy snowflakes were sticking to his coat, and he brushed off his shoulders as he walked inside. His leather jacket barely protected him from the chill. “Right, okay, refried beans, cheese, salsa,” he muttered to himself as he grabbed a basket. The store was even more confusing than he remembered; finding the damn beans was ridiculously difficult. Why the hell would refried beans be in a special ‘Mexican’ section and not the ‘canned beans’ section?

“Walmart is hell,” he muttered to himself in the dairy section as he dodged past another person pushing a cart _way_ too full for a ten PM shopping trip. He dropped the shredded cheese into his basket, and stopped when a voice came over the intercom.

_Attention Walmart shoppers; we have just been informed by state police that a level three road emergency has been declared. We regret to inform you that no one will be allowed to leave the store until the weather service have lifted the warning. Please stay calm. Managers will be available at the front of the store if you have any questions._

“What the fuck?” Dean looked up at the ceiling, as though the intercom could tell him why the universe hated him. Around him he could hear the sounds of people getting upset, carts rattling and baskets being dropped. He reached in his pocket to text Sam.

_Roads are closed. Still at the store. Be back when they open up again._

His phone buzzed in reply a moment later. _What? That’s nuts, man. Okay. Keep me updated._

_Will do, man. See you later._

Dean sighed as he hoisted his basket and headed for the magazine aisle. If he was going to be stuck, he was gonna get himself something to look at.

He set his basket at his feet and looked at the shelf intently. _Guns and Ammo_ or _Hot Rod_? He hadn’t had a chance to get either recently. He reached for _Guns_ when his basket jostled loudly against his feet.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I’m always taking up more space than I’m owed.” Dean looked up to see the owner of the gravelly voice, a man about his own height, wearing a limp blue tie and an open trenchcoat.

“Naw man, it’s cool,” Dean said, nudging his basket closer to his feet. “You lookin’ for something to pass the time, too?”

“Yes. It was most disconcerting to hear that the roads are closed; I was counting on getting home before midnight.”

“I know what you mean.” Dean tucked the magazine back into the rack; tall, dark and trenchcoat was definitely sexy enough to merit his full attention. Eye candy can come in many flavors, after all. “I got sent on an emergency seven layer dip run. My brother’s girl had a craving.” He laughed, shaking his head and stuck out his hand. “Dean.”

“Castiel,” the other man answered. “I don’t know that I’ve ever had seven layer dip… Is it good?”

“Oh yeah, it’s awesome. Why else would I be willing to leave the party to go get the stuff?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “They are so gonna owe me for giving up my new year kiss for this, man. So… What brings you out here this time of night?”

“I have been travelling, my apartment is empty of food, and the takeaway places all sounded uninteresting. I thought perhaps things for an omelette would tide me over until tomorrow when I can make a more thorough shopping trip. Apparently I should have gone straight home.” His stomach growled loudly as he finished talking, and Castiel flushed. “I’m sorry. I haven’t eaten since noon, except a pack of peanuts.”

“Homemight’ve been the better choice,” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Well hey, listen, I know this is kinda forward, but why don’t we go see if Subway’s open? I mean, I’m not gettin’ to eat right now either and I was totally lookin’ forward to this seven layer dip. We could go to home and garden, have a picnic.”

Castiel blinked, bemused, but then smiled. “Sure. That would be nice, Dean.” He, too, set his magazine back in the rack, and nodded to Dean’s basket. “And what of your shopping?”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, you mind taking a long way to Subway? I’ll put this stuff back. No point lugging it around until I can actually take it home.”

“That’s fine with me.” Castiel smiled as Dean hiked his basket up. “So, Dean, what do you do?”

“Oh, I’m a mechanic. I work with my uncle Bobby, we own a shop downtown. Mostly work on classic cars, restores and reconditions, that kind of thing. What about you?”

“I teach seminars on business ethics; I was in Sarasota, Florida over the last weekend at a conference. The return to the cold has been most jarring.”

“Haha, I bet!” Dean dropped the cheese into the cold case, and angled them toward the canned food. “I don’t think I could travel to Florida in the winter, unless I was plannin’ on staying. Don’t get me wrong, I like the snow okay, but to come from sixties and seventies to this? Absolutely not.”

“Yes, well, it’s a small price to pay for getting to swim in December, so I’m not going to complain.”

“Well yeah, that’s cool.” Dean deposited his now empty basket at the door of the store, then nodded to the sandwich shop. The line was pretty long with other customers who’d had the same thought, and Dean settled in for a wait. 

“You mentioned your ‘brother’s girl’,” Castiel said conversationally as he settled in as well. “No girl for you?” 

“Naw, not right now.” Dean shook his head. “Not really a guy, either. Had a New Year’s kiss lined up but somehow I think he’ll find somebody else to smooch.” He chuckled, turning to look at Castiel. “What about you? Got somebody to come home to?”

The other man shook his head. “Not really. Bal and I are… On the outs.” He smiled wistfully. “But I suppose that’s the way of things, isn’t it?” He shrugged adjusted the collar on his coat a little “You didn’t really want to hear my tale of woe, though, did you? So no, no guy or girl for me right now.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, giving his companion a purposeful once over. “Well, then, I gotta say this Bal guy? None too bright, if he’s letting you go. I mean, I don’t even know you that well but clearly you’re a catch.” He grinned the grin that always got him at _least_ a chance to buy a drink, and Castiel responded appropriately by flushing faintly at the back of his neck.

“I wouldn’t say that,’ he said, shaking his head. “We just aren’t in the same place in life right now. But. Ah. Thank you.” His flush deepened. “You seem like a catch, yourself.”

“Welcome to Subway! Thanks for being so patient, can I take your order?”

A perky voice interrupted, and Dean looked up sharply, a flush on his own cheeks. It was fun to flirt, but not quite as fun to be caught out. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned his blinding smile on the girl behind the counter. “Hi there! Yeah, I’ll have an Italian footlong on the herb and cheese bread? Double meat,” he said, glancing at Cas and raising one eyebrow suggestively. 

“Okay? And cheese on that?”

“Yeah, pepper jack please. Toasted.” 

She spun to put the sandwich in the toaster and turned to Castiel. “And for you?”

“I’ll have a six inch wheat, turkey and avocado,” he said after a moment’s thought. ”All the vegetables, no cheese.”

“Dude… Really? Not even gonna do cheese?” Dean chuckled, but Castiel shook his head. 

“No, I am lactose intolerant.”

Castiel grinned at the flush on Dean’s cheeks, and Dean glanced at him. “Oh, well. That sucks, man. Cheese is _awesome_.”

 

“I’m sure it is,” Castiel agreed mildly as Dean’s sandwich came out of the toaster. 

“What vegetables on this one, sir?” 

Cas’ smile only grew as Dean wrinkled his nose. “Naw, no rabbit food for me, thanks. Just, uh, mayo, salt and pepper, thanks.”

“Why, Dean…” Castiel chuckled. “But vegetables are _awesome_ ,” he replied teasingly. 

“Aww, shut up, Cas. You sound like my little brother Sammy.” Dean was flushing, and Cas found it strangely endearing. He shook his head and looked to the girl behind the counter.

“Cas?” He raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but since the line was growing behind him, he didn’t pursue it. “Oil and vinegar, please,” he said to the girl instead. “And a little salt and pepper.” 

While the girl was wrapping the sandwiches, Dean snagged two bags of chips, setting them on the counter by the cash register. “Two large drinks, please,” he said when she joined them. “And half a dozen cookies. Assorted.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “That is… quite a large number of cookies,” he remarked as the girl bundled them.

“Three each?” Dean turned a puzzled gaze to Castiel. “That’s not many, dude.” He pulled out his wallet, turning his back on Castiel and passing his card over. “I’ve got this,” he said, shooting a smile over his shoulder.

“I... “ Seeing that it wasn’t worth holding up the line, Castiel nodded. “Thank you, Dean,” he said quietly, taking pleasure in the slight flush under Dean’s collar creeping up to his neck.

They took their cups and filled them at the fountain before turning toward the store again. “So where to?”

Dean grinned as he set off with purpose. “Home and garden, my friend. Tables galore.” He carried the bag in one hand and his cup with the other, while Cas followed bemusedly. They crossed the store unmolested, most people apparently congregating near the cash registers with their ready option of sodas and snacks. 

In the home and garden section there were several ‘sample’ tables set up. It was a little chillier, because of the skylights, but Dean just hiked his jacket closer and tossed the sandwiches on the table. “Grab a chair, Cas,” he said, spinning one around and swinging a leg over so he could lean against the back. “Let’s eat.”

“That is the second time you have called me that,” Castiel said as he straightened a chair and settled into it a tad more sedately than Dean had. “Cas. You’ve nicknamed me?”

“I did!” Dean passed the smaller sandwich to Castiel, then opened up his own. “Why? Does it bother you? I can stop.” He didn’t sound too pleased to offer, though.

“No, no… It’s fine. I just haven’t had too many people in my life use a nickname, that’s all.” He paused in unwrapping his sandwich to watch Dean take a large bite out of his sandwich. He obviously enjoyed it, crunching into the meaty monstrosity with relish. Dean’s lips were even rounder than usual, almost mesmerising.

Castiel tore his eyes away with a flush, hurriedly unwrapping his own sandwich. He took a more measured bite, chewing thoroughly. When he convinced himself to look back up at Dean’s face, he cleared his throat. “You have, uh, some mayonnaise…” He gestured to his own lip, and immediately Dean’s tongue poked out, swiping the condiment up and into his mouth, leaving his lips shiny and wet.

“Did I get it?” 

Cas nodded, hiding his embarrassment in another bite of sandwich. He watched Dean from under his lashes as the other man ate, but Dean didn’t seem content to let silence pass.

“Man, lemme tell you, I was about ready to kick Sam’s ass for sending me out to get stranded here on New Year’s… Now I might have to thank him.”

 

“Thank him?” Cas struggled to focus on the conversation instead of Dean’s lips.

“Well, yeah. I’m getting to eat dinner with a way hotter hottie than anyone at his party.”

Cas fought down the blush that threatened at those words; that was _most_ unbecoming for someone of his age. “Well.. Uh. Thank you,” he said. “You aren’t so bad yourself.”

Dean grinned as though Cas had paid him an immense compliment. “Aww,thanks, Cas,” he said laughingly. “So… Star Wars or Star Trek?”

The abrupt topic change left Cas grasping for a moment to catch up. “Star Trek, under Picard,” he said when he’d processed it. “Star Wars, original trilogy only. You?”

“Aww man, Picard, really? Janeway all the way! That woman had balls of steel, she was amazing.” Dean’s excitement was as entrancing as his chewing had been, and Cas had to remind himself to eat. This wasn’t really a date, after all, and Dean would surely object if Cas stared at his lips all night.

“Captain Janeway was interesting,” Cas allowed. “But she always struck me as somewhat… Abrasive.” He took another bite of his sandwich as Dean mustered his retort.

“Of course she was abrasive! She had to shepherd _two_ crews through a completely unknown galaxy, keep the peace among her crew even though half hated the other half… She was complex, man.” 

“I confess I didn’t watch much Voyager,” Cas said with a small shrug. “My studies had taken off by the time it aired and I didn’t have much time for television.” 

“Oh man, you gotta fix that! It’s all up on Netflix. Voyager is the best series, really. It’s got way more ethical dilemmas than most of the shows, and it’s got so much fodder for conversation.”

“I’ll have to look into it,” he said before he took another slow bite of his sandwich. Even talking between bites, Dean had managed to finish half his sandwich and was on to the second half. He crunched into it with relish, and for a few minutes all Cas could do was watch the man eat. Did he even _know_ how he looked? Licking his lips, eyeing the length of the sandwich that remained, the _sounds_ that came from his mouth. Cas shifted in his chair, and focused intently on his own sandwich.

“So what about Supernatural?”

The question drew his eyes up from the table. “The one about the brothers who hunt monsters?

“Yeah. Jared and Jensen kick ass. That show has some serious eye candy.” 

“It does,” Cas agreed. “I enjoy watching their interactions. And Jensen has a very interesting character arc. ” Actually, in a certain light, Dean reminded him of Jensen, with his leather jacket and casually flirtatious attitude. The thought almost made him flush again. He wasn’t the sort of person who was casually flirted with. It had taken Bal nearly three weeks to make it clear he _was_ flirting, actually. To have the attentions of such an obviously sexual person focused on him made him feel hot.  
“Oh yeah. The chemistry with him and Misha is amazing.” Dean grinned. “But I might be biased. I’ve always had a thing for guys with deep voices and long coats.” He nudged Cas’ foot again, and this time Cas felt like it might have been intentional. _He_ had a deep voice and a long coat. Was Dean… insinuating something?

Dean polished off his sandwich and reached into the bag for the cookies. “Mmm. I know Jensen likes pies, but damn, I don’t know if he wouldn’t change his tune for these cookies.” He took out one of each flavor, and passed the bag across to Cas. “Sweets for the sweet,” he said, a cocky grin on his lips.

Cas did blush then as he reached out for the bag. “Thank you, Dean,” he said, taking a chocolate cookie out of the bag and breaking off a small piece. He nearly choked when Dean took a bite. The other man _moaned_ , like the cookies were something much more decadent than they were. 

“Mm..” Dean licked a stray drop of chocolate off his lip. He shot a glance at Cas. How oblivious could a guy be? He was practically throwing himself at the other man, and everything in Cas’ body language said he was into it. “How’s the cookie?”

Cas cleared his throat, his face still bright red, and took a sip of his soda. “Delicious,” he said after he’d swallowed. “I don’t often eat out; I didn’t know that they made cookies at Subway.”

Dean grinned. “Oh yeah, they’re the best.” His foot snuck across the space beneath the table again, rubbing along Cas’ shoe. Cas rubbed back, Dean realized with a shock of pleasure. He chewed the last bite of his cookie with an even bigger grin, and then he began balling up his garbage and putting it in the bag. “Wanna walk and eat?” He asked, nodding toward the rest of the store. “It’s gettin’ kinda chilly in here. We could go check out the Christmas clearance crap.”

Castiel balled up the wrapper to his sub and put it in the bag Dean offered. “That sounds good,” he agreed. He picked up his cookies and his drink, and Dean gathered his. They found a garbage can near the door to the main store and wandered back through. The clearance section, as promised, was right nearby. They nibbled their cookies while they walked, idly examining the mish mash of objects on the shelves. Dean turned out to be surprisingly witty, pointing at toys and decorations alike with cutting remarks about quality or sheer amount of glitter.

“Once my brother poured glitter in my bed while I was out of town,” Cas said, shaking his head. “I got home late, it was dark, and I went to bed without turning on the lights. The next morning I was itchy all over and covered in the stuff. I think it took six months before I got rid of the last of it.”

The embarrassing anecdote was worth it to hear Dean’s full throated laugh, and Cas found himself laughing along with him. “Man, your brother sounds like he went to the same prank school mine did. My brother superglued my hand to my beer bottle one time. That hurt like a bitch getting off.”

“I imagine it did,” Cas agreed. Their shoulders bumped while they walked. He couldn’t possibly be misreading all these signals, could he? Once free of cookies, Dean’s hand brushed Cas’ knuckles more than once, and he seemed to be targeting his commentary to the things he knew brought a chuckle from Cas. 

“You know, I didn’t think I’d ever be grateful for Sammy talking me into going on a New Year’s Eve Walmart run,” Dean said, turning toward Cas, intent in his eyes. “But I’ve gotta say, I’ve been having a really great time.”

“I… I have also, Dean,” Cas agreed. He rubbed at the back of his neck, smiling. “I was expecting to go straight home and to go bed, but this has been much more enjoyable.” 

“I’m glad.” Dean stepped closer, into Cas’ space. “I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay? Because I keep droppin’ all these hints and I’m just not gettin’ a clear response back.”

Cas flushed. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking down at the ground. “I’m terrible at flirting, I’ve always been told that. But… Yes, I would like you to kiss me, very much.” 

“Oh, good, because this was gonna be really awkward if you said no.” Dean waited for Cas to look up again, smiling and cupping his jaw. Their eyes met, and Dean dipped in. His lips were as soft as Cas had imagined, plush and just a little wet.

 _Happy New Year everyone! We at Walmart apologize for the fact that you’re all missing out on your holiday being stuck here by the weather. We’d like to offer free hot coffee and chocolate by the registers. We’ll keep you updated as the storm passes, but it sounds like only another hour or so before they lift the driving ban. Keep warm, everyone!_

Dean chuckled, low and dirty. “An hour, huh? I can think of a way to pass the time.”

His words sent shivers down Cas’ spine as his breath ghosted across Cas’ lips. “That sounds… Very good, Dean,” he agreed, licking his lips. “Very good.” And then he leaned up for another kiss, and they didn’t talk any more.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: 
> 
> it's new year's eve  
> it's somewhere cold and snowing and it's a bad night to be out but it's NYE  
> Dean has a relationship with another man  
> but he's stuck in somewhere... and meets Cas who's also with someone else  
> neither is in a committed relationship, but they are dating others  
> except it's NYE and they're stuck together in the wrong place at the right time


End file.
